


Werewolf Lore

by mists_of_avalon



Series: The Ties That Bind Us [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I needed rules so I wrote them, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Werewolves, Worldbuilding, Writing Exercise, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mists_of_avalon/pseuds/mists_of_avalon
Summary: I had an idea and then it got way to detailed. Prompt Fill use as you like!Here is a world where werewolves and humans live together. These are ideas and rules that I have collected over time and what I made up on my own.Includes- Werewolf origins- Born Wolves vs Turned- A/B/O DynamicsAnd more!If anyone likes this world please feel free to use them for your own fics! I would love to read anything you make.
Series: The Ties That Bind Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770280
Kudos: 5





	Werewolf Lore

**Author's Note:**

> These are the rules I will try to use in "UNBOUND" the next in this series. Where there will be actual plot, I promise.

Werewolf Lore and Origin

Long ago when humans first roamed the earth there were some who felt called by the sun, they worked during the day building and creating using their “civilized” minds to grow as a society, then there was the other humans who felt called by the moon, they walked the wilderness at night giving into their animal minds, hunting for food creating close bonds with only a few to share a kill with. These were the humans who ran with the wild wolves learning how to hunt and how to build a pack. The Sun God looked upon these half wild humans and decided that if they wanted to run with the wolves so badly they should just be wolves. And forever after there were humans and there were half humans half wolves. The new werwolves went even more insane, with nothing to anchor them and no purpose they began to rip each other apart. When the Moon Goddess saw her wild folk at war with themselves she took pity on them. She called out to all the wolves across the earth and said “my wild children let me be your light, let me be your guide. I will anchor you forevermore”. And with that werewolves became tied to the phases of the moon. 

New moons were always the hardest when the Moon was least visible, the battle between wolf and man went to the wolf. And when the moon was at its fullest lighting the sky werewolves everywhere were filled with a sense of peace as their mind was only of one mind, a shared mind between the wolf and human. Full moons are days to celebrate the absolute control you have over your wolf or your human.

Today many wolves still pray and give thanks to the Moon Goddess, even if much of ancient religions have fallen away to make way for more human ones. Lunar holidays are times of celebration and for packs to run together. 

Born Wolves 

  * Born wolves can shift to a full wolf form any time, after connecting with their wolf after their first puberty, it is a painful process when forced without the moon present. Wolves feel more comfortable transforming during the full moon and prefer to wear their wolf skins.
  * Born wolves tend to stick with their familial pack unless they choose to leave or marry out of their region. 
  * Born wolves full wolf shift takes after their genetic histories regional wolf breed. Wether they used to live in Asia, Mexico or Africa those born wolves will take after their genetic history on the wolf side. (only affecting coat, size and shape not the eyes or general abilities or their beta shift)



Turned wolves

  * Turned wolves can typically only shift to a wolf on a full moon it takes years of practise and mediation to be able to do it on command requiring one mind instead of a human and a wolf mind fighting for dominance as is the case with most turned wolves. Born wolves had years to build the bond between their wolf and them. 
  * In history turned wolves have most often been runaways, the beaten and the dying, wolves look to find people who would be at peace leaving their lives and families behind and become part of the pack. 
  * Turned wolves will usually present as beta unless they are turned before their 221st full moon (before 17 ish) OR if the pack has been decimated and the Moon Goddess is trying to build their numbers will they make an adult turned wolf into an Alpha or Omega ( painful process to have after puberty)
  * If they are turned as an adult their full shift to a wolf will look more like their human colouring, if they are turned before 17 they will sometimes take after their alpha sparks genetic history seeing their wolf as a stronger part of them. 
  * The older the human is the more likely they are to reject the bite. And sometimes people just randomly reject the bite and die for no reason that we know of. The one factor that is necessary for a wolf is a strong force of will, other wise the wolf will just poison their human mind and body and the host will die. 
  * Wolves turned before 17 often have more similarities to brown wolves in abilities. Hence why most packs turn teenagers who are runaways, orphans, or the ill and neglected.



General wolf stuff 

  * They have strength, and speed much like their wild ancestors but what is truly extra ordinary are their senses, they can see in the dark, smell things from far away as we’ll as pick up the chemical signals that make up emotions, and they can hear a heartbeat from another room. 
  * Pain leech - it hurts the wolf to do drain the pain. But it is temporary and feels like pins and needles by the time it fades. Pain leech dulls the nerves in the other person and creates positive hormones to cover the pain response in the brain leaving them a little high (almost like they are on narcotics) leech too much pain and the wolf exhausts their own system going into shock, push any further and their body could begin to shut down thinking that it’s dying. Leaching poisoning (pain drain) is a real thing that has killed many strong wolves before. 
  * Wolves only live slightly longer than humans, having less age related complications some wolves have lived to 120. But the average age is 96.
  * Wolves can do a half shift called their beta shift where they are caught in between their shift, canine teeth, claws, and their wolf eyes helping them to see like a wolf. And fight if necessary without the vulnerable time of fully changing into a wolf. 
  * Wolves have execrated healing abilities. Cubs before puberty cannot heal as quickly. Which is why Cubs are all treated like human children. 
  * Packs are connected through pack bonds. Imagine a spiders web link you to every other wolf in your pack. Some bonds are deeper and can pass along more than just a passing connection. The strongest bonds are said to almost create a physic link between two wolves. There are four bonds: familial, pack, mate, and the connection to your Alpha Spark. The more strings of connection a wolf shares with another the stronger the bond. A wolf whose mate is also their alpha spark will have at least three strings of connection (pack, mate, alpha) Which is another reason the Alpha Spark and their mate have such a coveted relationship. Alpha Sparks are often the only wolves who can send specific words through the pack bonds to all of their wolves. Some deep bonded mates can also share words through the bond. 
  * Wolves can howl to their pack, in human form as well as their full shift. Emotion comes across in howls, so they can be used as a rough form of communication. 
  * Werewolves cannot contract human diseases or sicknesses. And when injured to a degree that they heal slowly they cannot be medicated due to their rapid regeneration of cells they burn through medications to quickly 
  * Werewolves heal faster and have stronger abilities the stronger the pack bonds are. Grievously injured wolves are tended to by the pack, the closer contact they can give the fast they heal. Puppy piles is the colloquial term for comforting a pack member by cuddling as a group. 
  * Scent marking is werewolves nuzzling each others necks (wether in human form or full shift) it is used to greet one another, comfort each other and strengthen old or new pack bonds. 



The Pack 

  * packs are typically made up of families and communities. There usually isn’t much migration of people coming and leaving packs. 
  * There is usually one Alpha Spark per 50 wolves
  * There are old pack families whose names have continued on from over 500 years ago, as well as new pack names that have made big splashes economically/politically and socially over the last 100 years 
  * Most large packs have humans in them wether they married in and didn’t want to get turned or they are human children. Humans in packs can feel the pack bonds, but they typically can receive less information and emotion through them. 



Hierarchy within the packs 

  * Alpha Sparks - The wolf who is the centre of connection for the pack, able to connect with each member emotionally and at times physically. The alpha spark holds the trust of the pack, loose the trust in your ability to lead from your pack and you loose the right to the spark. And it finds the next worthy host within the pack bonds. Large packs have more than one Alpha Spark to help carry the load of pack bonds, one Spark holding too many bonds can be driven insane, or killed if enough of the pack was attacked, overwhelmed by more than 50 wolves pain and anguish. It is said that the Moon Goddess decides the next Alpha Spark by looking into the packs bonds beyond the surface connections and conscious thoughts, always keeping the Spark in the right hands. Not to say that people haven’t tried to force the Spark to themselves by coercing others to believe in them or starting a cult. Few have succeeded in forcing the Spark to themselves. And every time it has happened they never stay an Alpha for long. It is said that an unfit Alpha is cursed by the Goddess for tainting her gift of peace and property to the wild people. They often don’t last long. 
  * Right Hand/Second - Appointed by the Alpha Spark, the right hand supports and deals with internal pack matters. It is the right hands job to act as a general in the Alphas absence. Born alphas with no pack or into a pack with enough Alphas will contain their Spark until they have found a pack. 
  * Left Hand - Appointed by the Alpha Spark, the left hand is seen as the packs enforcer to outside forces. To act as the bouncer to threats from outside the pack. Keeping pack secrets is their job. 
  * Alpha Mate - the Alphas mate is seen as a position of wisdom and respect, counselling all pack members, and often offering support in family disputes. They are our peacekeepers. Which is why Alpha Sparks gain more trust from their own pack and surrounding packs when they have mated. 
  * Den makers - it is their job to raise and educate cubs, keeping the home warm and safe. They are the last line of defence for the children. 
  * Hunters - in history the hunters job was to do just that, hunt and provide for their pack, and hunt down any threats to the dens. Now in modern times they are trackers and odalisal hunters in times of peace and in times of unrest soldiers. 
  * Protectors - These wolves are the in-between place for den makers and hunters, protecting the territory from the babies cradle to the edge of their territory. Often Protectors will have superior senses that they use to patrol their territories. 
  * Pups - Adolescent wolves. Wolves after their first puberty (12/13 years old), they are figuring out their heightened senses and transformations, getting to know their wolf now that they have fully connected. 
  * Cubs - the children of the pack, they have better senses than humans and some inherent instinct to their wolf. Who they cannot fully connect with until after their 169th full moon after their birth. Usually falling around their 12th-13th birthdays.



Secondary Genders 

  * Wolves present a secondary gender after their 221st full moon around their 17th birthday. 
  * Wolves can have grey, green, brown, black, yellow, or amber eyes each depicts their second gender.


  * Alpha Spark - Amber colour overrides secondary gender except in times of heat or rut. 
  * Alpha - Green
  * Beta - yellow 
  * Omega - Grey 
  * Pups (before second gender pretension) - Brown 
  * Feral wolves without a pack - Black



Genetics 

Alphas have the most dominate wolf genes, meaning they are more likely to have wolves for children. Betas have a recessive wolf gene which means if they mate with a human (which is more likely than finding another compatible wolf) means they are more likely to have human kids. Omegas are more fertile often have a multiple pregnancy. For some reason Omegas have been the only wolves to birth Born Alpha Sparks, and in general have healthier cubs. Omegas also exist so same sex couples can have children of their own. The moon goddess isn’t homophobic and thinks everyone should be parents if they want to. 

Alphas \- Can be a little more aggressive and wolf like, being their wolf genes are the strongest, but lots of that is nurture over nature. Alphas have a rut twice a year which makes them more fertile and a little more horny than usual for about 5 days. It is their body telling them they should mate for the best possible outcomes. Alphas ruts will sync up their mates heats if their mate is an Omega. Ruts can make Alphas more touch sensitive and quick to anger due to the bottled up sexual energy. Most Alphas control their ruts with extra exercise or sex. Ruts increase the Alphas body temperature to supernatural level to help increase the chances of a wolf embryo being formed. Alpha males or females can impregnate and females can carry. 

Betas \- They have recessive genes, they are the most common of the secondary genders and the least likely to pass on their wolf genetics because they don’t heat up to supernatural levels like Omegas or Alphas. Their body heats stay the same that werewolves run at meaning the a pregnancy will most likely result in a human embryo. Unless their partner is an Omega or Alpha. Only female Betas can carry and male Betas can impregnate. 

Omegas \- Omegas are often seen as more the more nurturing wolves, staying at home to raise cubs. They are biologically protective of kids. But at the end of the day Omegas are just genetically better equipped to carry wolf pregnancies to term and that’s that. Omegas have a Heat every four months lasting for about 5 days. During these times they like Alphas increase their body heat to be a better home for wolf embryos to form. Omegas will often release more than one egg or carry the gene for identical twins. They too have an increased sex drive during this time, but unlike Alphas they feel more listless and feel the need to nest and get comfortable. Unbonded or single Omegas might take days off of work if they feel too tired or anxious. 

Feral wolves \- Werewolves that are unstable and force their wild side out too often will eventually be driven insane. Wolves who force a full shift during the day often enough will eventually be driven mad, without the Moon Goddess as their anchor the Sun God eventually takes hold and makes them wild again, turning them info feral, rabid killing machines. These wolves are without balance and without true pack bonds.

Sex ed

Suppressants are available for those who wish to avoid their heats/ruts. Many wolves in dangerous jobs take suppressants to avoid loosing their head in important situations such as Police officers, EMTS, firefighters and doctors. Suppressants act as birth control for regular sex. If a wolf is taking suppressants they must go through at least one heat/rut every three years to avoid messing up their connection to their wolves potentially damaging the werewolf hormonally for years. 

Other wolves can smell a heat or rut but it was proven hundreds of years ago that just because you can smell the hormones of another wolf you will not go crazy and claim another person without their consent. Despite the evil people who claim that’s what happens. Rape is Rape and wolf instincts do not override the human ones. So if someone goes too far it is not their wolf but a human without morals. Heat/Rut sex can be very primal and savage, but the wolf and the human need to be in agreement.

Male omegas have a second passage way that develops in their anus much like the penis has one hole but two things can come out of it from different places. Female Alphas secrete sperms after orgasm. For female Alphas one ovary is for eggs and the other holds sperm. For the wolves that alter their human biology during their second puberty it can be a painful and scary process. Typically only last 1-2 days.

All male wolves can form a knot, the knot becomes bigger depending on how fertile their partners hormones are.

Mates 

  * Werewolves have multiple potential mates. A mate is a combination of genetic compatibility (which wolves can smell on humans and wolves) and romantic interest and chemistry. Wolves can dislike genetic matches on personality alone, or love someone they are not genetically compatible with. Wolves cannot form a real Mate bond unless they have both of these things. 
  * Genetic compatibly is based on wether the two parties would have strong offspring, because of their different immune systems. Wolves can tell in an instant if they are genetically compatible with another person. 
  * Romantic chemistry is the part of the mate bond that takes time and effort to build. This is also the part of the bond that can fade or be broken. 
  * Bonded mates have an intense connection which makes intimacy more heated and passionate, and with deeply bonded mates the can often share emotions from far away through their bond. The most exceptional bonds can even pass thoughts and words through the bond.
  * After mating heats and ruts will eventually sync making the experience much more wild and intense. The two wolves finally bonding as deeply as the humans. 
  * When werewolves decide to create a mate bond they are making a step beyond the human understanding of getting married. They are creating an intense bond that hurts both parties to break, some never recovering from the loss of a mate. Others needing anxiety or depression medication strong enough for wolves. 
  * Creating the mating bond happens during sex, when both parties mark their partner (With a bite) with the intent to bond with them as a mate. Only two people with both a genetic and romantic bond can become true mates, any other attempt at a mating bond would result in a bite that would heal over. 
  * Mating bites do not turn humans because of their intent to claim their partner as they are. 
  * mating bites heal to be a white scar. If the relationship begins to worsen or a person begins to break the bond the mating bite will either fade away or get infected and make the wolf sick. It all depends on their wolfs reaction to their mate breaking the bond. Mutual divorces or people who fall out of love, their marks will just fade. 
  * Mates who are widowed will often mourn for a long time their mark staying, some wolves and people move on to another compatible person once they recovered. 
  * Others always feel like they are missing a part of themselves. Being a wolf intensifies everything, so if their human side is still actively mourning their loss the wolf does not push to make another match. The wolf side of the brain is always trying to build a stronger and healthier pack so the wolf side is often ready to take a new mate before the human side. But because of the deep wolf bonds between mates the human side can sometimes have difficulties understanding the great loss of a partner. The human side was not necessarily built to feel and understand the connections between two wolves.



Human hunting clans 

  * There have been families of hunters to keep wolves in check. Wolves take too much of the food in the forests the humans starve thus began the tradition of if wolves take too much or hurt those who cannot fight back, there will be people ready to strike you down. Hunting clans began to create balance in communities, there was a time where hunting clans and wolf packs worked together to build stronger cities with wolf and human influence. 
  * Today many hunting clans still follow the code of protecting the humans side in balance. There is always a bad egg wherever you go, that believe wolves are a plague or they are monsters that have tricked humans for too long. 
  * Clans line their properties with Yew trees and cover their homes in ivy and other plants as a clear message “you are not in power here” 



Fighting and hunting wolves 

  * Wolves can be poisoned by many plants, only a few being deadly without treatment. 
  * Aconitun (wolfsbane), Hemlock, Lupins, Nightshade, Wisteria, and Yew are all deadly without help. Wolfsbane being the fastest acting. 
  * All the other plants that would make a dog sick would cause pain and sickness in a werewolf. Chronic poisoning would lead to a weak wolf that would be easy to kill. 
  * Many born wolves have an allergy to Rhubarb 
  * Wolves heal burns at a human speed making it common to ward off wolves with fire, because that shit hurts and it hurts for a long time. 
  * Yew trees often symbolize as marker for off limits territory. 
  * Wolves can die if enough blood is lost without being able to replenish it. Their tissues and cells can only heal so fast. Intestinal wounds are always tricky because of the possibility of infection and antibiotics that don’t work on wolves. 



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contribute ideas to give more context for the world, I would be happy to add or changes things. I would also love to see any fics set in this world. So if you liked it and use it let me know as I can read your too!


End file.
